List of Deaths
The Good Place is a live-action comedy TV series about four people in the afterlife who are already dead by the series' beginning. Before the Series * Mindy St. Claire - Falling on subway and electrocuted by the third rail. * Manisha Al-Jamil - Died of an unknown cause * Waqas Al-Jamil - Died of an unknown cause Season 1 * Eleanor Shellstrop - Gets hit by a string of shopping carts and then those shopping carts get hit by a truck (comes back happens before the series, but revealed in flashback.) * Chidi Anagonye - Is on his phone looking for a place to eat and an air conditioner falls on his head (comes back, happens before the series, but revealed in flashback.) * Tahani Al-Jamil - Gets crushed when she knocks down a statue of her sister on herself and kills herself accidentally: Comes Back (Before The Series, but revealed in flashback.) *Jason Mendoza/ Jian Yu - Suffocates in a Safe while trying to Rob a Mexican Resturant: Comes Back. (Before The Series, but revealed in flashback.) *Janet - Was murdered by Chidi Anagonye. (comes Back.) Season 2 * Janet - Killed hundreds of times by Michael because of the reboots. (comes back every time.) * Eleanor's Dog - Suffocated in a hot car when her mom forgot to roll down the window: Flashback * Doug Shellstrop - Died of an unknown cause: Flashback * Unnamed Construction Worker - Ran over by Chidi in a simulation of the Trolley Problem * Henry - Ran over by Chidi in a simulation of the Trolley Problem * Bad Janet - Gets Marbelized by Michael. * Simulated Chidi Anagonye - Erased by The Judge Season 3 * Trevor - Thrown into nothingness by the Judge. (debatable.) * Martin the Snail - Accidentally stepped on by Doug * Eleanor Shellstrop - Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife. * Chidi Anagonye - Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife. *Tahani Al-Jamil - Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife. * Jason Mendoza - Killed when Janet took them back to the afterlife. * Derek - Killed hundreds of times by Mindy St Claire, (comes back) * John Wheaton - Died from an unknown cause. * Simone Garnett - Died from an unknown cause. Season 4 * Brent Norwalk - Got drunk while driving a helicopter and crashed. * Derek - Killed by Jason Mendoza. (Comes Back.) * Glenn - Blown up by Michael with Janet's lie detector. (Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage.) * Derek'' - Killed himself to reboot the 325 Janet Babies: Resurrected * The 325 Janet Babies - All killed when Derek rebooted himself: All Resurrected * Rufus - Blown up by Michael with "Janet's" lie detector. (Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage.) * Vicky - Blown up by Michael with "Janet's" lie detector. (Doesn't really die just blew up back to the first demon stage.) * Jason Mendoza's Mother - Confirmed by Jason to have died of cancer. * Random Good Place Janet - Marbleized by the Judge. * Random Disco Janet - Marbleized by The Judge. * Several Good Place,Bad Place,Neutral and Disco Janet's - Marbleized by The Judge * Random Neutral Janet - Marbleized by The Judge * Random Bad Place Janet' '''- Marbleized by The Judge * Random Disco Janet - Marbleized by The Judge * The Rest Of The Janet's Who Were Thought To Be Hiding The Earth Eraser - Marbleized by The Judge * ''Bad Janet - ''Marbleized by The Judge * Pillboi - Died of an unknown cause * Donkey Doug - Died of an unknown cause * Kamilah Al-Jamil - Died of an unknown cause * Donna Shellstrop - Died of an unknown cause * Chidi's Mom - Died of an unknown cause * Eleanor's Roommates - Died of an unknown cause * Doug Forcett - Died of an unknown cause * Uzo - Died of an unknown cause * Benjamin Franklin - Went into the door and became one with the universe * ''Chidi Anagonye - ''Went into the door and became one with the universe * ''Jason Mendoza - ''Went into the door and became one with the universe * Doug Forcett - Went into the door and became one with the universe * Michael's Demon Form - Disintegrated when he became human * ''Eleanor Shellstrop ''- Went into the door and became one with the universe